The Barkeep
by SomeoneIsAlwaysForgotten
Summary: Griffin had never been very social. He was a lonely man and indifferent toward anyone new to the valley. That was at least until Lily came to the valley. Reckless, upbeat and hardworking, Lily embraces her new role as a farmer. Will Griffins insecurity get in the way of true happiness? Note: The sequel to this story is out now and is entitled After Happily Ever After
1. Chapter One: The New Farmer

**This is my first fanfic, so any feedback positive or negative is appreciated. This is a harvestmoon ds cute fic but I use the Another Wonderful Life map because its easier for me to think of the characters moving through that one being that it's a 3d map. I would really appreciate it if you'd give me a couple chapters to gain your interest in my fic. :)**

**The story pics up after chapter 3.  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spring in Forget-Me-Not Valley was always quiet. People were caught between wanting to leave their houses and staying inside, residual feelings from winter forcing them to take shelter. The trees were not yet in full bloom, and only the hardiest of flowers dare yet take root. It even seemed as if birds were holding their breath, not quite ready to burst into song.

He stood in the bar wiping out a glass with a clean rag and sighed to himself, lost in thought. He'd been just a young man when Galen and Nina got married. He remembered even then being jealous of the love they shared. Many people have come, married and left Forget-Me-Not Valley but it seemed as those who stayed never married. Cody, the artist, spent all his time working on his metal sculptures and the firework makers Patrick and Kassey had once said they weren't interested in wives as it would take them from their work. Vesta had been married to a city man once but Forget-Me-Not Valley was too slow paced for him and in time he left the valley as well. Marlin had moved to the valley shortly thereafter. There had been two farmers that had moved here some years ago, the younger of the two would have been the same age as him. The farmer had intended to send a letter to the wife he had left back in the town but before the end of one season he had become ill and died. The older farmer, Takakura stayed on the farm but never farmed the land. It had been about twenty years since they had come, recently he had gotten word that the younger farmer's daughter wanted to come to the valley. He knew that newcomers never stayed long but he was genuinely interested to see how long she'd last.

"Griffin?" Muffy's voice drew him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" His voice came out more gruffly than he had intended. He cleared his throat and spoke more softly. "What is it, Muffy?"

Muffy sat on the other side of the bar while Griffin wiped it down. "Why didn't you ever marry? I know there have been lots of women that have come and left the valley." She crossed her arms keeping her pale blue bathrobe tight wrapped around her.

"Yeah, young women that wanted to live in the city. They want an adventure and I'm just an old man." He scoffed, turning away from her to put the last of the mugs on the neatly organized shelf.

She frowned slightly but before she could respond the door behind her opened. A girl with brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail shut the door quietly behind her.

"Uh, hello." She spoke softly, her voice shaking as she caught her breath. "Takakura suggested I meet everyone, and I've met everyone else so this is my last stop."

Griffin still faced the shelf away from the door. "We're not open." He stated bluntly.

Muffy glared at Griffin before turning kindly to the stranger. "We aren't open yet so we can't serve you anything but feel free to rest here." She smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat on the stool next to Muffy. "My name is Lily." She introduced herself.

Muffy stood and walked to the other side of the counter and filled one of the clean glasses with water and set it in front of Lily. "My name is Muffy, I am the waitress here." she gestured to the man with his back turned. "And this is Griffin, he is the bar tender and owner of the bar."

Griffin rearranged bottles on the shelf, seeming to ignore the conversation.

Muffy smiled apologetically. "Well feel free to rest before heading out again, I have to get ready."

"Nice meeting you." Lily smiled as the other woman walked into the back of the bar. Once she was gone Lily took a sip of water from her glass and sat in an awkward silence.

Griffin looked at a few of the unopened bottles on the shelf. "Have you seen your farm yet?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh yes, its uh…nice…I guess." Lily tried to fake enthusiasm.

"Takakura hasn't really kept up with the place has he." He inquired.

Lily shook her head. "No, not at all. He only has one cow and the fields are overrun with weeds. But I'm sure I can handle it." She added quickly.

"Hm." Griffin turned his back to her again. "Since you're here, would you like to try a new juice?"

Lily looked bewildered. "Sure, if it's no trouble." She said apprehensively.

He only took a moment to mix the juice together then set the pink drink in front of her.

She picked the glass up gently and smelled the drink. It smelled fruity, taking a sip she smiled. "It's fantastic."

Griffin leaned against the opposite wall facing her, smiling softly. "Well drink up."

They continued making awkward small talk until Lily finished her drink, all the while seeming genuinely interested in everything Griffin told her about the valley and its inhabitants. Checking the clock, Griffin walked around the side of the bar to the door, catching the scent of roses as he flipped the closed sign on the door to open.

Lily frowned slightly. "Is it that late already?"

"Five pm."

"I should be getting home. I need to milk the cow and get ready to clear the fields tomorrow." Lily stood. "Thank you for the drink." She smiled up at him before walking out the door he held open for her.

"Welcome." The scent of roses filled his head as watched her walk down the road toward her farm.

From the other side of the bar Muffy giggled. "That seemed like it went well."

"Hm." Griffin drew his attention away from the girl walking down the road. "Get ready, we're opening." He shut the door.

Muffy put a hand on her hip, biting her cheek while watching him. "You really need to get out more if a girl like her flusters you."

Takakura leaned over Lily's shoulder teaching her how to milk the cow. "Takakura? What do you know about the bar keeper?"

He pondered for a moment carefully pulling the bucket out from under the cow. "He is a lonely man, never married. He's younger than me and he spends all his time in the bar Except for Wednesdays when he goes into town. Why do you ask?"

"He seemed nice is all." Lily took the bucket from him as they left the barn and went to the shipping building to put the milk in the cold storage.

"He's a little younger than your father would have been."

She nodded straining to lift the bucket up into the fridge.

Takakrua patted her on the back with a gruff chuckle. "You will get used to this in time. Get to bed."

Lily nodded again, yawning as she headed toward her house.


	2. Chapter Two: A Walk

There was a knock at the door, forcing Lily to slowly wake up. She glanced at the window, it was still dark outside, groaning she made her way to the door where Takakura waited. "What time is it?" She mumbled still half asleep.

"Five am. Farm life starts early. The cow needs to be milked at six." He was short when speaking to her and handed her a heavy hoe. "You can use my hoe until you can afford a lighter one." With that he walked away to the cold storage.

Lily leaned on the hoe, wobbling slightly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Leaning the hoe against the door she got dressed with her eyes closed then made her way back outside, checking her watch she went to the barn. She sat back on her heels milking the cow leaning her had against its side as she milked. Milking alone took longer than it had with Takakura, it was already nearly seven am by the time she finished. Hurriedly she put the bucket of milk in the cold storage and ran to the field next to her house with the hoe, she had picked this field because it was the smallest and had the fewest weeds.

Several hours later Lily stepped back and looked at her field, now tilled into neat rows ready for seeds.

Takakura walked up behind her admiring the field. "You might be cut out for this yet." He mumbled, seeming almost surprised.

"Bark Bark!" Two dogs ran along the side of her pasture and stopped in front of Lily, who leaned down to pet them.

"Aww how cute." She beamed petting them. She looked up at Takakura. "Would you mind if I kept one?"

He took a step back from the dogs then grumbled, "I suppose you can keep one, I'm not too fond of dogs though." Lily hugged the smaller of the two dogs still grinning up at him, to him like this she still looked very much like a child, bright and full of life. He pat her head. "You look just like your dad." He mumbled. "I'll find a home for the other dog when I go into town. With that he walked away, the other dog on his heels.

Lily sat on the ground petting the dog for a few minutes, then with a sigh she put the dog in the house. "Ill think of a name for you later." She picked up the few gold coins sitting on her nightstand and made her way out toward Vesta's farm to buy more seeds.

Griffin ran his fingers through his messy hair before tying what he could back with a piece of leather. "Muffy I'm going into town!" He yelled up the stairs, taking his brown jacket off the hook next to the steps. He flipped the sign on the door to closed as he left the bar.

Walking past the inn he heard a voice call out to him. "Griffin!" Ruby ran up to him holding a lunch bag, "You almost forgot your order." She said breathlessly.

Griffin ran a hand through his hair embarrassed. "So I did, thank you."

"Are you heading into town?"

He nodded peering into the lunch bag, the scent that wafted out was intoxicating, nothing smelled better than home cooking. "Do you need something?"

Ruby handed him a paper with a few things written on it. "The market was out of stock when I went to town."

He glanced over the list. "I can pick these up for you, no problem."

She bowed to him, smiling. "Thank you." Inside the inn there was a loud beeping. "Oh, thats the bread!" She dashed off back inside.

The birds seemed to chirp more loudly today and there was a light breeze coming off the ocean, carrying the scent of spring flowers with it. Nearing the bridge he could see Vesta and Marlin planting crops in their fields. Celia picked bright yellow flowers on the other side of the dirt road. Heavy footsteps of someone running thudded behind him.

"Hey Griffin!" Lily caught up to him and walked briskly to keep pace with him, her ponytail bouncing as she did. "Going somewhere?"

He walked a little faster, hoping she'd tire and leave him alone, he never was very good at making small talk. "Into town."

Lily panted trying to keep up with his brisk walk. "Do you know people in town?"

"I have some friends there, one of them owns a bar too." He said bluntly. "Where are you going?" He added, wondering why she was still walking with him now that he was just following the river.

"To Vesta's." She panted. "To buy seeds. I got a dog. Takakura said I could keep it."

Griffin stopped near the waterfall, Carter's dig site to his back. The loosely tied leather in his hair fell out, Lily picked it up off the ground.

"Does that happen often?" She asked brushing the dirt off the strip of leather.

He nodded, he could feel Carter and Flora's eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

Lily dipped the tie into the river, rubbing it between her hands for a moment. "If you get it wet before tying it, it will be tighter when it dries and it won't fall out so easily." She handed it back to him and watched as he tied it back into his hair, then checked her watch. "I need to get to Vesta's." She said hurriedly. "See you later!" She shouted as she sprinted toward Vesta's farm.

Griffin watched her go, a faint smile resting on his lips well into his walk to Mineral Town. The air changed scent as he hiked over the mountain and now smelled more of earth than sea. Making his way into town he walked the familiar roads to the bar.


	3. Chapter Three: An Invitation

**Okay so this chapter is longer than the first two chapters but this is the length most chapters will be from now on. Also in the coming chapters Marlin Vest and Celia will be making more appearances as will the rest of the valleys inhabitants. REmember if you like what you read, let me know. I love getting feedback  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doug sat a beer in front of Griffin, who sat on the other side of the bar. "I heard Claire's girl moved to the valley." Doug inquired, trying to spark a conversation with Griffin who was clearly lost in though. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing ok I suppose, I haven't been out to see her farm yet." Griffin fidgeted with the bottle, not drinking it.

Doug leaned on the bar. "Watch out for her, she was always popular with the boys here." He chuckled. "Though she never seemed the least bit interested in them."

Griffin smirked. "She's that way now too. Rock was hitting on her and damn near ran away from him."

Doug opened a beer for himself, setting it on the bar. "And let me guess, she hid in your bar and pretended to be getting a drink until he was gone."

Griffin nodded finally taking a drink of his beer. "Hows your daughter doing?" He asked changing the subject, he didn't want to think about Lily.

"Good, she's getting married at the end of the month."

"To Cliff?"

He nodded. "He's become a fine man, you'd never recognize him. He's nothing like that shy boy he was when he moved here."

"Well Ill be damned." Griffin muttered, again fidgeting with the bottle.

Doug jumped, suddenly remembering. "Could you take this to Lily?" He handed a small white envelope with neat writing that read _Lily &amp; Guest_ on it. "Its an invitation to Ann's wedding, she wanted to be sure Lily got one."

Griffin nodded, gently tucking the envelope into his jacket for safe keeping. They sat in silence for a minute before Doug spoke again. "Griffin…"

"Don't start Doug." Griffin cut him off. "There is no point in getting to know her, she's going to get bored with the farm before the end of the year and move back to town."

Doug sighed. "Just watch out for that girl she's like a second daughter to me."

"She's fine."

"I know but she's so stubborn and careless. She runs down the stairs head first skipping every other step." Doug's voice filled with worry, his eyes gaining a distant look as if looking back on an old memory.

"She's not going to want to be friends with an old man."

Doug let the subject go, drinking his beer in silence.

"Vesta!" Lily called out to the older woman jumping the fence with a grin on her face.

"Hi Lily." Vesta stood and wiped her hands on the sides of her legs, leaving dirt streaks. "What do you need?"

She searched through her pockets. "I need… uh…" She continued looking. "I had a list.." She muttered, finding it. "Ah, I need tomato seeds, fertilizer, and a couple seeds of whatever fruit trees you have." She beamed at Vesta, dirt streaking the side of her face.

Vesta smiled patting the girl on the back leading the way to the storage shed. Inside there were boxes stacked against the walls, some stacked three or four high in places. Digging through the boxes Vesta pulled out seed bags for the things Lily had requested and set them on the table in the center of the shed, then started adding up her total. Behind her the door opened.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was in here." Marlin muttered, then made his way to one of the boxes in back and pulled out a seed bag.

Vesta looked from Lily to Marlin with a wide grin. "Marlin could you help Lily carry her supplies back to her farm?"

Lily's eyes grew wide as she was picking up the seed bags and putting them in her rucksack. "No no no its okay." She waved her hands frantically. "I'll manage."

Marlin looked at Lily and the three bags of fertilizer on the table. "Its no trouble." He handed Vesta the seeds he had pulled out of the box. "These are going in the south field."

Lily struggled to pick up one bag of fertilizer, holding it awkwardly against her stomach with both arms.

Marlin shook his head, looking almost annoyed as he picked up the other two bags and slung them over his shoulder with ease. "Hurry up." He walked out of the building leading the way back toward Lily's farm.

They walked side by side in a tense silence. "You really are strong." Lily commented, huffing as she struggled with the bag of fertilizer.

"Been working with Vesta for awhile now. You get used to the work."

Lily dropped the bag on the bridge and sat on it panting. "Ya know everyone keeps saying that."

"Takes time." He said shortly resting the bags against his legs.

She frowned. "You don't talk much do you."

"No reason to."

Lily nodded and fell silent. Looking around she took in the beauty of the spring day.

He sighed. "That doesn't mean you cant talk to me." He stumbled over himself, trying to chose his words carefully. "I am not a social person."

"Then I wont push it." Lily smiled up at him. "I think I can make it back now." She picked up the bag in the same awkward position and walked ahead of him.

They chatted about trivial things on their walk back, putting the bags in the tool shed. Lily walked Marlin back to the edge of the farm, waving goodbye to him she saw Griffin down the road. "See you soon Marlin."

He gave a half hearted wave as he walked away.

Lily stood leaning against a tree until Griffin was closer, then bounded up to him. "Hi Griffin. Did you have a good time in town?" She greeted him with her usual cheery smile.

He nodded. "Doug said to give this to you." He handed her the small envelope with her name on it waiting for her to open it.

"Its an invitation to Ann and Cliffs wedding…" She said softly. "It also says I can bring someone with me." She stared at the invitation for a moment longer, lost in thought. Then opening her mouth to speak to Griffin she looked up, he was already gone and the lights in the bar were on.


	4. Chapter Four: Drunk

**This chapter is longer than the others and for that I apologize, if you think its too long let me know and I'll make sure to keep the chapters shorter and update more often. As always I love getting feedback.**

Griffin served Kassey and Patrick drinks as Marlin walked in, staring at his feet as he shut the door behind him. Griffin started pouring Marlin's usual drink as he took a seat at the bar. He set the drink in front of the farmer as Marlin looked up at him. "Have you seen Lily lately?"

Griffin shook his head and put the bottles on the bar back in their places on the shelf. He hadn't seen Lily since he had given her the wedding invitation a week ago.

"Takakura said he was going away for a couple weeks." Marlin stared at his drink, stirring it slowly as he spoke.

"Oh yeah? When is he leaving?" He tried to fake interest, like a good bartender should.

"He left last Wednesday." Marlin took a big gulp from his glass. Griffin stared at the younger man sitting across the bar, worry creeping in the back of his mind. "Drink's great, as usual."

"Lily has been alone on her farm all week and you haven't checked on her?" He tried to keep his voice steady, though his heart pounded in his chest.

Marlin shrugged. "If she wanted help she'd ask."

"Not if she got hurt." Griffin pointed out.

Marlin looked up from his glass, aware that Kassey and Patrick were staring at him and Griffin. "She is a grown woman, she can take care of herself."

"She is still a child." Griffin nearly yelled, eyes widening at the force behind his own voice.

Marlin finished his drink quickly, wanting to get away. "Since when do you care about newcomers." His question came out more like a statement.

Griffin froze, newcomers never stayed in the valley so he had always avoided knowing them. If he didn't get attached to them he wouldn't care when they left. He glanced at Muffy; a concerned look clouded in her eyes.

"Griffin?" Muffy's voice was soft.

"I don't. Care, that is. Bar's closed. Finish your drinks and leave." He said, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Muffy stared at the door, pursing her lips slightly. Slowly she picked up Patrick and Kassey's empty mugs put them under the bar to be washed.

After the men had left Muffy went to Griffin's room. He sat in the chair in the corner of the room with his feet on the table. Next to him sat a half empty bottle of dark brown liquid, its stench filled the room.

"Everyone left, Griffin." Muffy stood just inside the door with her hands behind her back.

He took a long drink from the bottle, not bothering to answer her.

"You and Marlin always get along, what happened?"

Again Griffin didn't answer, instead choosing to lean back in his chair, resting it against the wall.

Muffy tapped the toe of her shoe against the floor looking down. "Maybe someone should go check on Lily? I mean since no one has seen her in awhile." She trailed off

"You can." He grumbled. Stretching he bumped his guitar that had been leaned against the wall and sent it clamoring to the floor.

She sighed and picked up the guitar and set it on the table next to his feet. "I will after I change." She spat at him. Changing out of her red dress into something more comfortable she came back down the stairs only to find Griffin gone, bottle too, and the front door left hanging open, still swaying gently.

Griffin stumbled down the road. No one else was out which left the road in a surreal, eerie silence. Not even the wind was blowing, and stumbling up the dirt path to Lily's farm he could see the lights were off in Lily's house. A small brown and white dog bounded up to him, barking as it ran. Once it reached him it ran circles around his feet, tail thumping against his shins. The light was still on the barn though it was nearly midnight, he opened the barn door dropping the bottle he had carried as he stumbled in. Lily leaned against the cow, her forehead pressed in the animal's side side as she milked. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Griffin?" Lily's voice was laced with confusion. Standing, she wiped her hands on her skirt. "What are you doing here?" She asked catching his arm to keep him from falling

"Came ta see you." His words came out gruff and slurred.

The scent of alcohol drifted off him and filled her nose, making her turn her head away. "Are you drunk?"

Griffin fell over, laughing, into the pile of hay stacked to one side of the barn.

"I'll be right back." Lily picked up the bucket of milk and ran it over to the cold storage, trying not to spill. Griffin still laid in the hay stack when she came back. Sighing, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and tried pulling him to his feet. Griffin wobbled on his feet, teetering side to side until Lily put one of his arms over her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"Lemme go, I can get home." He mumbled.

She glared up at him. "You are not walking home like this."

"Hm.."

Once in the house Lily sat him down on her bed and returned to the door, calling Abel, the dog, back inside for the night. Griffin sat on the bed in a drunken stupor, laughing to himself. She kneeled on the ground and pulled his brown boots off, feeling like a mother more than an acquaintance as she put his boots on the mat to the side of the door. She handed him a glass of water. "Drink it."

Griffin drank from the glass as obediently as a child, then handed it to her when he had finished. Griffin mumbled incoherently to himself as Lily took his jacket off, now suddenly aware how close her face was to his as he looked up at her. This was the first time Lily had noticed his eyes, they were deep brown, bright and innocent like a child's. She untied the strip of leather that held his hair back, letting his hair fall, finding it was much longer than she had expected. She moved away to hang his jacket up on the hook above his boots but before she took a step she noticed an odd expression on his face. He had the same innocent eyes but had opened his mouth slightly, his features looked softer and younger with his hair down hiding the little gray he had. She had to wonder when the last time he had been so close to someone was, then it struck her, that look, pain and loneliness, like a forgotten child. She hung up his jacket and put the hair tie on the nightstand. Gently she touched his shoulder as he laid down. "Get some sleep. It's late." She glanced at the clock, just a little after 1 AM. Kneeling, Lily pulled a thick blanket from underneath the bed and left it half folded on the floor. Laying down on it, Abel curled up against her stomach with a happy lick to her chin. Listening to Griffin's breathing, he started taking deeper and more even breaths as he fell asleep, that being the last thing she heard as she fell asleep.

Lily awoke at 5:30am, slightly surprised with herself for not over sleeping. She looked at Griffin still asleep in her bed. "So that really happened…It wasn't a dream…" She said to herself. She folded the blanket she had slept on and shoved it back under the bed, quietly going outside. She watered the crops she had planted last week, the soil was good with the help of the fertilizer she had purchased so the plants were growing fast, even the fruit trees had sprouted. She collected the eggs from the two chickens she had purchased then put them in the outside pen she had built with Takakura's help. She went about her morning chores as normal, last night's events weighing heavily on her mind. _Why did he come here? _She wondered. Putting the pail of milk in the cold storage she nearly hit Muffy with the door as she flung it open.

"Good morning Muffy." Lily closed the door more gently than she had opened it.

Muffy wrung her hands. "Have you seen Griffin? He left the bar late last night and he hasn't come home." She spoke hurriedly, jumbling words together making her hard to understand. "I thought he'd be back by morning but he's still not back yet and I'm-"

"He's here." Lily cut her off.

"Here?"

"Yeah, he showed up drunk and I had him stay the night rather than walk back to the bar." Lily noticed the condescending look Muffy was giving her. "I just didn't think it was a good idea to send him on his way that late at night…and the state he was in." She added. "I'll tell him he worried you when he gets up."

Muffy nodded slowly, still taking in what Lily had said, her golden curls bounced slightly as she did. "Thank you." She said sounding distracted, without another word she turned to leave and Lily went back to the house. Griffin stirred when she closed the door, quietly she poured him a glass of water and left it on the nightstand for him as she started making a simple breakfast of eggs and toast.

Griffin woke up a short time after Lily set the table. He laid in her bed for a minute, observing the room and trying to recall the previous night but the alcohol had left him with only fragments of memory. Sitting up he grimaced at the ache in his lower back.

"Good morning Griffin." Lily's voice was cheerful but sounded more tired than usual.

"I'm sorry, I'm an old fool." The words slipped out of his mouth before he was even aware he was speaking and then he couldn't stop. "I'll give you free drinks at the bar next time you come in."

Lily put eggs and toast on the plate closer to him. "That isn't necessary. You were no trouble."

He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, they aged her significantly.

"Muffy did come looking for you this morning though so you should probably eat and get back to the bar soon."

Griffin shook his head. "I'll eat when I get back."

"I already made enough for two."

He met her eyes, he could see there was no use arguing with her and took a seat at the table. She sat across from him, and they ate in a comfortable silence for most of their meal. "I am sorry. I hope I didn't say or do anything off putting." He mumbled.

"I told you it was fine." She gave him a forgiving smile. "I honestly thought you hated me."

Griffin shook his head. "It's just best not to get attached to people."

She picked her toast apart. "Why do you say that?"

"People leave."

"I'm not leaving." She said matter of faculty, finishing her toast. "You're stuck with me." She gave him a smirk.

"We'll see."

After breakfast Lily cleared the table as Griffin collected his belongings and tied his hair back, getting ready to leave. "I'll walk you out." Lily smiled. Lily had a bounce in her step walking toward the road, spinning around to look at him occasionally. "You know you are rather handsome when you smile."

He hadn't been aware of the faint smile on his lips until she drew his attention to it. "Don't say things like that."

Lily spun around into Takakura.

"Watch where you're goin'." He caught her and patted her head like a child, a paternal gleam in his eyes. "Hello Griffin."

Griffin nodded his greeting and started to walk around them.

"Griffin stayed the night." Lily started talking immediately. "I slept on the floor. I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more days."

Takakura raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Griffin.

"Its a long story Tak, nothing happened. I need to be getting back to the bar though." Griffin walked away briskly, wishing he were invisible

Lily smiled at Takakura. "I'm glad you're back." She said quickly before running toward Vesta's farm.

Griffin closed the door of the bar quietly behind him, hoping Muffy wouldn't hear it. Walking into his room, the first thing he saw was Muffy sitting on his still made bed.

"You look like you're in a good mood." She said bluntly. "She's a little young for you, isn't she?"

The smile fell from his face. "Yeah, I know she is. I don't know what I was thinking last night." He mumbled.

"You weren't." Muffy glared at him. "You still need to clean the bar before we open." With that she stormed out leaving Griffin standing in the middle of his room, a lost look clouding his features.


	5. Chapter Five: Marlin

Marlin pulled weeds from between the tomato plants while Vesta took inventory and Celia danced around happily watering the crops. Looking up from his work he could see Lily coming across the bridge and smiled as she hopped the fence into the field. "Hi Marlin." She called out smiling.

Her smile was contagious. "You're late."

She nodded, holding her fishing pole against her body. "You ready?"

He nodded and took his fishing pole out from behind the shed and waved goodbye to Celia as they crossed the bridge and walked up the river. Picking a spot near the waterfall, they could watch Flora and Carter work while they fished. Lily sat with her feet in the water, Marlin stood next to her in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. An image appeared in Lily's mind, Griffin's sharp features, his hair hanging to his shoulders and those innocent child like eyes staring up at her with loneliness and mistrust. His hands had been rough in hers and she could still remember the scent of alcohol and pine that had been on his skin. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, why was she thinking about him.

"You have a bite." Marlin mumbled.

Lily looked wide-eyed at her line. "Oh jeez." She pulled in her line quickly.

"Where were you just now?" Marlin asked, casting his line back out.

She ran a stringer through the gill of the fish. "Just thinking."

Marlin sat next to her. "About last night?"

Lily looked at him shocked. "How'd you know?"

He drew in his line slowly. "Muffy has probably told everyone in town by now."

She cast her line back out, taking care not to cross Marlins line. "Oh."

He pulled in a fish and put it on the stringer in the same manner Lily had. "What did the old man do?"

Lily stared into the water, watching the current sweep a leaf away. "Griffin is not an old man." She glared at him. "And nothing happened."

"Thats not what Muffy said."

"Screw what Muffy said!" Lily tried to cast out further into the river but instead dropped a very tangled line almost directly in front of her feet. Frustrated, she pulled her line back in and started untangling it.

There was a warm breeze that caught the stray pieces of Lily's hair, she glanced at him, concerned bye his silence. She had bright eyes, the same color as amethyst, even when she was angry she was rather beautiful. He had never looked at her this way before, she had been a pest bothering him in his daily routine since she moved here but now he rather enjoyed her company. He could be himself with her, he didn't need to pretend things were ok, that he was ok, and she accepted him anyway. Vesta and Celia didn't understand it, they said working in the fresh air would help him, and to an extent it had, but nothing could fix him in the way they wanted it to. He watched her struggle with the line a moment longer then silently held out his hand. She gave him the fishing pole and he set to work untangling it. That was something else he liked about Lily, she didn't need him to speak to understand him. He untangled the line easily and handed the pole back to her, watching as she cast further into the river. Marlin had to wonder why she picked to spend time with him though, Lily made friends easily, even Galen and Doctor Hardy looked forward to when she would visit them. Whatever the reason, he was happy to have her company.

"Marlin?"

"Yea?"

"You like Celia don't you." She inquired gently.

"Yea." His voice darkened.

Lily reeled in another fish, this one was bigger than the last. "Why don't you tell her?"

He hesitated before responding. "I'm sick, I need to be better for someone like her."

She struggled taking the fish of the hook, then giving up she pushed it toward Marlin. "I don't think it really matters to her."

"Look." He muttered sliding his hand over the top and bottom of the fish, holding it tightly. "Push the hook back then pull it out the way it went in." He mumbled taking the fish off and handing it to her. "Celia would rather have someone like Rock."

"Celia doesn't want anyone like Rock, trust me." She laughed. "I don't even like Rock."

Looking at the sky the sun had started to set leaving the waterfall in a golden glow. "We should get back."

Lily nodded in agreement, stretching as she stood. Marlin pulled their stringers out of the water and tossed the on shore and rinsed his hands off in the water. Walking back along the river to the bridge Lily saw Griffin standing behind the bar, facing Kassey and Patrick's house. She glanced at Marlin. "Go." He smiled before she asked.

She gave him a quick hug and ran off toward Griffin.

Marlin smiled watching her go and turned to walk back home where Celia and Vesta waited for him.

Lily slowed to a walk as she got closer, she could see smoke drift away from Griffin. "Are you smoking?"

Griffin nearly leapt away from her, taking a few hard breaths as he turned to her. "Didn't anyone teach you not to startle old people?"

"Yes." Lily stood holding the fish behind her back.

"Then why do it to me." He took a long drag off the cigarette.

"You're not old."

Griffin looked her up and down, her pants streaked with dirt but her face and hands were surprisingly clean. "What did you want?" He asked gruffly.

She offered him the fish. "I thought maybe you could get Muffy or Ruby to cook these for you. I don't really eat fish." She looked up at him. "And I thought I might get a drink and keep you company for awhile."

Griffin put the cigarette out against the stone wall of the bar. "That sounds fair. Come inside." He smiled and lead the way.


	6. Chapter Six: Promise

Griffin mixed a drink for Lily, one of his own concoctions that had become her favorite, and served it to her across the bar and she took her seat at a table. To Griffin, the way she smiled when she sipped the drink, made the dimly lit bar seem as bright as day. Thoughts of her invaded his mind in whatever he was doing, whether it was mixing drinks or cleaning, she was on his mind. He had always thought Muffy to be beautiful in her red dress and showing more cleavage than he thought necessary. Lily on the other hand always wore a t-shirt and a skirt over jeans. She wasn't curvy like Muffy and she didn't flaunt her features, but there was something about the way Lily walked, the way she smiled, and how she talked. The way Lily spoke to you she would make you feel like you were the most important person in the world to her in that moment. In her own way she was radiant.

Lily swirled her drink smiling as she watched the liquid move with the glass, she liked the calmness of the bar when no one else was there, Rock had a tendency to talk too loud and listen too little. She hoped he wouldn't come tonight, she enjoyed Griffin's quiet company. She looked up from her glass and smiled at him. "Won't you join me? You don't open for an hour yet."

Confused, Griffin grabbed a beer from under the counter and sat across the table from her. He couldn't remember the last time someone had invited him to have a drink. "Hows the farm." He stumbled trying to make small talk.

Lily smirked taking a sip of the pink liquid. "You saw it last night and this morning."

"Don't remember it." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well its going well, I have a cow and several chickens along with the crops." Lily swirled her glass again. "May I ask you something?"

Griffin shrugged taking a long drink from the bottle.

Lily tapped the side of her glass with her finger tips trying to find the right words. "When I lived in town doctor Trent told me about a study that was done in one of the big cities. The study was to show that if two sleep together, sleep in the same room I mean, it increases trust between them." She met his eyes.

Griffin immediately looked away from her. "Not really a question."

"I know." Lily looked back to her glass and resumed tapping it. "You stayed the night. You didn't like me and you stayed the night and now were talking." She started speaking more quickly, frustrated with herself for not knowing how to get the answer she wanted. "I don't want you to hate me. I see you everywhere I go, I want to be your friend." She hit her head against the table.

He stared at her, her dark brown hair fanned out on the table. Leaning back in his chair he flipped the closed sign to open a few minutes early. "Alright."

She looked up at him, her amethyst eyes demanded honesty from him.

"I'll be your friend." He got a mischievous grin. "But you have to promise me something."

"What's that?" She sat back up.

"You need to come to the bar more often."

"Or what? You'll show up at my farm again?" She teased.

Griffin chuckled. "I just might." It was dark out now, the street lamps were on and Muffy had come into the bar..

Lily laughed trying not to choke on her drink. "Maybe that will give me reason not to."

Muffy watched them, Griffins eyes were bright showing a happiness that she hadn't seen in a long time, they had lost that paternal gleam they had when he was talking to her. Griffin had fallen for her, even if he didn't know it yet Muffy could see it in the way he looked at her. He hadn't even noticed her coming into the room. She slammed a glass down on the counter, shattering it.

Griffin jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. Lily watched the smile fall from his face. "I'll clean that up." Griffin pushed in his chair and started sweeping up the broken glass, as he left to take care of the glass Muffy glared at Lily.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

Lily held up her half full glass. "Still drinking."

"Well finish your drink and leave."

Lily stood and left, leaving the partially filled glass on the table.

Griffin finally returned, looking to where Lily had left her glass he turned to Muffy. "Where's Lily?"

"She left, she said she had more work to do." Muffy smiled at him. "Why don't you have a drink with me before we open?"

"No thanks." He mumbled taking care of Lily's glass.

Every passing day was easier for Lily, the watering can wasn't so heavy, milking came easily, even the milk pail seemed lighter. She woke up before the alarm clock nearly every day, she took pride in her fruit trees and other crops. She had even trained Abel well enough that he now accompanied her everywhere except her nightly visit to the bar, where he waited outside. She picked her first ripe tomatoes and gave one to Takakura, Marlin and Griffin. The more time she spent working with Takakura, the more he started playing the role of her father, teaching her all the things her father would have. Lily also spent time fishing with Marlin a couple times a week where they talked about trivial things or sometimes nothing at all, just enjoying each other's company as the spring days grew warmer as summer approached. At the end of the day, rain or shine, Lily made sure to get to the Blue Bar, and upon her arrival Griffin always had her favorite drink ready and an open seat in the corner of the bar. Most nights Griffin was too busy mixing drinks and serving them to talk to her but sometimes, when Rock had prattled on for too long, she would catch him stealing glances at her from across the room while Muffy would glare at her the entire time she was there. After she had finished her drink, she would leave the empty glass on the table and leave quietly, catching his eye and smiling as she left. Life had become routine and she enjoyed it. It was raining as she walked across the bridge to Vesta's farm but she didn't mind, the rain gave her a change from her daily life and gave her more free time since she didn't have to water her crops. When she arrived at Vesta's, Marlin was already waiting for her.

Lily held the umbrella more over Marlin than herself as they walked, Marlin as always was just a step ahead of her. "I told Celia." He said suddenly.

"Told her what?" Lily asked absentmindedly.

"That I…Well you know." Marlin struggled to get the words out.

Lily looked at him, he was walking looking at his feet. "Oh…" Then it clicked. "Oh! What did she say?" She jumped a step to walk at his side.

"She feels the same way. We are going to the firework festival together." His expression didn't change but there was a bright tone in his voice.

Lily half tackled him and hugged him. "Thats great!"

He took a step back to keep his balance hugging her back. "Yea lets get to the bar already." He mumbled impatiently. "Its starting to rain harder and I'd rather not get wet."

Together they sprinted the short distance to the bar, Griffin already holding the door open as if he knew they'd be coming. Lily ditched the umbrella outside the door. "Hi Griffin." She greeted him breathlessly. Marlin had already thrown himself into a chair next to a window.

"The usual?" Griffin asked closing the door.

Marlin still leaned back in the chair nodded, across from him Lily had slumped over to rest her head agains the table and gave him a thumbs up.

Griffin set the drinks in front of them and pulled a chair up to the table to join them, sitting in the chair backwards. "Some weather." He commented at the rain blowing into the window.

Lily sat up and took a long drink from her glass. "Yea, it started raining harder on the way here." Lily pulled the hair tie out of her hair and retied it tighter. "Good for the crops though." She added, Marlin nodding in agreement. Looking at Griffin, Lily frowned. "Why don't you grab a drink with us?"

With a smile Griffin stood and leaned over the bar, grabbing himself a beer from the other side and sat back down with them.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes until Muffy walked through the room, she opened the door and frowned at the rain. Turning to Griffin she frowned and whined. "Griffin will you walk me into town?"

"I'm busy." He didn't take his eyes off Lily.

"But its raining." She furrowed her brow.

Lily stared at her glass uncomfortable.

"There is an umbrella outside the door." Griffin took a long drink from the bottle.

Muffy left with a huff, slamming the door hard enough to make the bottles on the shelf rattle as she left.

"Well that was awkward." Marlin finally said with a smirk.

Griffin shook his head. "I don't know what her problems been lately."

Lily changed the subject. "Griffin are you going to the fireworks festival with anyone?"

Marlin finished his drink, setting the glass on the table Griffin immediately took it and started mixing him another. "No, I don't usually go."

She watched him mix the drink. "Well would you like to go with me?"

Her question caught him off guard, he dropped the bottle and quickly picked it up only spilling a little which he mopped up with a rag. She watched him, almost certain he'd say no. He met her eyes for a moment then, with a sigh, "Alright."

No sooner than he had answered Rock, Patrick, Kassey, and Gustafa entered the bar, Rock talking loudly and laughing at a joke that only he found funny. Looking over their heads at Lily Griffin could see her drink was almost gone and made her another one, bringing Marlin and Lily's drinks around the bar to their table.

Rock and his group stayed for several hours, order one drink ate the other and monopolizing Griffin's time. All the while Rock never stopped talking, even when Griffin walked away to bring Lily and Marlin drinks. Patrick and Kassey left before Rock, Gustafa soon after singing off key to himself, only stumbling once as he left. Lily had too many drinks as it was but continued drinking overtime Griffin brought her another, and with each drink she slid further down in her chair until she was leaning on the table asleep. Rock finally left and Griffin flipped the closed sign in the door.

Quietly Marlin tapped Griffin's shoulder and pointed to Lily asleep on the table. "You want to take her home?" He asked quietly.

Griffin gave him a nod and held the door open for him as he left. It had stopped raining and Muffy still hadn't returned.

Griffin carried Lily piggy back style through the town to her farm, trying to be as gentle as he could not wanting to wake her. As he approached the turn to her farm he felt her stir. "Marlin?" Lily asked, even the simple name was slurred.

"Hm?" Griffin had to force himself not to laugh, she was drunk enough to mistake him for a man ten years younger than him.

Lily rested her head agains his shoulder still half asleep. "I think I'm in love with Griffin." The words came out slurred between incoherent mumbling, "I love him." Griffin wasn't even sure he had heard her right until she repeated herself.

His mind raced as he rounded the corner up to her farm, running into Takakura. With a knowing smile Takakura took Lily from Griffin and took her home. On his walk back Griffin allowed his mind to wander, trying to figure out when Lily would have been interested in him. He was just an old man that had been alone for far too long. Once home he laid on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes and stared at the ceiling. Nothing had ever made sense with Lily, he had never expected her to even keep her promise. The only thing that made sense to him right now, was Lily had said she loved him. Even if she did think she was talking to Marlin


	7. Chapter Seven: A Festival

**Chapter six has been updated so if you have not read the bar scene with Marlin and Lily you should re-read chapter six before reading this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily checked the clock, 4pm, Griffin would be at her house in an hour to escort her to the festival. She changed out of he normal work clothes into a blue sundress with a floral pattern, leaving her work gloves on the small table in the center of the room. Looking in the mirror she briefly debated pulling her hair back into her usual ponytail, but decided to leave her hair down, allowing strands of hair to frame her face. Taking a deep breath she checked herself in the mirror, feeling jittery. There was a light tap at the door, almost as if someone was afraid to knock. Jumping Lily bounded to the door and took a deep breath before opening. Griffin stood in the doorway wearing his brown vest over a black dress shirt, his hair was neatly tied back into a low pony tail that hung down onto his left shoulder, a bright red happy lamp in his hand.

"Are you ready?" Griffin looked at his feet rather than at her.

She nodded, trying to hide her excitement. This was her first firework festival after all.

Griffin tucked the happy lamp behind her ear. "People will gathering at the beach soon."

She closed the door behind her and they started their long walk to the beach.

He glanced at her, at the same time she had turned her head to look at him. "You look nice today." He stumbled forcing the words out.

"So do you."

By the time they reached the beach, two posts with steamers were to either side of the dirt path and there was a large group of people already gathered. Most people were in groups of three or four, sometimes five, all talking to each other. Takakura was under a beach umbrella talking to Patrick, Kassey and Thomas. Muffy stood closest to them, flirting with Kai who looked like he was desperate to ignore her while he cooked and served food for the event. Kate, Hugh and two of the children from mineral town, May and Stu, were playing catch with a beach ball. Chris, Wally and Grant talked while watching the children play. It seemed as if all of the valley and half of Mineral Town had turned out for the festival. Celia and Marlin waved at Lily, who bounded off to meet them. Griffin watched as Lily gave them both a hug, Marlin had said something that made Lily and Celia laugh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Muffy walking toward him.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Muffy held her hands behind her back shifting side to side.

Griffin didn't know how to answer and instead looked to Lily, who was busily talking to Celia and Vesta.

Muffy glared at Lily. "You may have walked here with her but she isn't going to want to be seen with an old man. You may as well go join the other old guys." She gestured toward Takakura's group, who were all laughing. Before Griffin said anything Muffy ran back to flirt with Kai.

He looked at Lily again, who was now talking to Galen and Nina sitting on a bench. He turned to leave when he heard his name called from behind him.

"Griffin!" Lily ran up to him. "Where you going?"

"Home. You don't need an old mans company." He continued walking.

Lily caught his sleeve. "You're not that old." She pulled him toward the beach.

With a sigh Griffin agreed and turned back toward the beach, again stopping just before the grass turned to sand. People are staring at him and Lily, he shifted uncomfortable under their eyes. He debated leaving anyway, apologizing to Lily later. Lily took his hand and held it the way you'd hold a small childs, it was soft and comforting in his though it only calmed him a little as he watched people give them puzzled looks. Lily lead him along to were Marlin and Celia waited. Marlin forced a small smile to the other man. "Glad you could join us." He mumbled.

Celia tried to initiate small talk. "I haven't seen you come to one of these festivals before."

"I haven't come to one since I was a young man."

Lily, realizing she was still holding his hand, let go quickly and looked up at him blushing. "We should probably get a seat, the fireworks will be starting soon."

Celia ran to a group of blankets laid out in the sand and hopped on one, Marlin joining her. Lily and Griffin took the blanket next to them. Together they watched the sun set and fade away. Griffin and Lily sat side by side in a comfortable quietness, both leaning back on their palms, their fingertips just barely touching.

"Last call for orders before the fireworks!" Kai called out.

Griffin looked to Lily, then adverted her gaze as her eyes met his. "Do you want anything?"

Lily frowned slightly as he looked away. "No Im fine." She shot Marlin a look hoping he'd see her, and to her amazement he nodded.

Marlin stood and offered a hand to Celia. "Let's grab something to eat before Kai closes." Celia took his hand and walked away with him, leaving Lily and Griffin alone.

Lily turned her attention back to Griffin. "Why don't you ever look me in the eye?" She asked him quietly, keeping her voice more hushed than needed.

Griffin stared at the ocean, waves washing up onto the shore. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Griffin I've lived her for a full season and you've never once kept eye contact with me." A cold breeze forced her to scoot closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

Celia returned and jumped onto the blanket like a child with a bag of popcorn, Marlin behind her holding their drinks. Patrick and Kassey lit off a couple test fireworks to announce the beginning of the show.

Patrick and Kassey had some of the best fireworks in the world, each one was hand crafted and they worked year round to stock up for this one night. There were fireworks of every shape and color, making a swish sound before they exploded so loudly Lily could feel it in her chest. In the cover of night Griffin held Lily's hand staring up at the sky, Lily spent more time watching him than the fireworks. There was a faint smile on his lips that only Lily could see.

"This the first time I've ever watched fireworks with someone else." He said leaning closer to her to be heard over the fireworks.

Lily squeezed his hand lightly. "Then I'm glad you're watching it with me."

When the fireworks had ended people went back to their groups to talk more. Griffin and Lily took the opportunity to sneak away before they got caught talking later than they wanted to be out.

The walk back to Lily's farm was quiet though they could hear the commotion from the beach until they had nearly reached Tim and Ruby's inn. Lily would occasionally look up at Griffin and smile as they walked, and hugged his arm as soon as the trees bordering her farm blocked them from anyone else that may have been returning from the beach.

"Griffin you never answered my question on the beach." They stopped in front of her house, Lily held both of his hands while Abel barked loudly inside.

He looked at his feet. "Its foolish of me to say."

"You can tell me anyway. I won't laugh." She glanced at the dirt path leading to the farm, making sure Takakura hadn't come home yet. "I promise." There was a cool, but gentle breeze flowing through the valley.

"I'm afraid."

She tilted her head confused. "Of what?"

"Of what you might see."

"I just want to see you." Abel had stopped barking and it left the couple standing in a tense silence. Lily raised her hand, and frowned slightly as Griffin flinched away from her closing his eyes. Gently she touched his face, tilting his head up and kissed his cheek. "Good night Griffin."

"Good night Lily."

She smiled closing the door.

When the door latched Griffin touched his cheek an began his long walk back to the bar, grinning though there was a heaviness in his chest.


	8. Chapter Eight: Past

**This chapter comes with a trigger warning. I never intended to write the chapter like this but I wanted to give a reason to why Griffin is the way he is and give him a background outside what is told in game because there is so little to go on.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Griffin stood outside an unfamiliar house, it was late autumn, most of the leaves had already fallen off the trees and there was an icy breeze that ripped through his coat. _

_A faceless woman with the same color hair leaned down to his height. "We will come back for you soon." She said, she didn't smile, there wasn't even any warmth in her voice. _

_A man stood behind her, he had a mouth but no eyes. His mouth moved, he was speaking, but no sound came out. Then they were gone and Griffin was left standing alone, he looked at the piece of paper pinned to his coat, it had words on it he couldn't read._

_Griffin waited for what seemed like an eternity but they never came back. The new person looked at him with blank eyes and she didn't have a mouth. She threw things at him, sometimes they would hit him and he would try to scream but no sound would come out. When he opened his mouth the new person would take him, and everything went dark. He pulled his knees up to his chest and kept his head down. His back and legs ached as they were pressed against a hard surface. The person came for him and lead him away. There was a building where there were lots of other kids. They had dirty faces and sad eyes. There were adults there too, they all wore the same clothes and had red fire pokers for hands. Then the person left him there. This time Griffin knew they wouldn't be coming back._

_The bread had mold on it, he tried to pick around it only to receive a searing hot jab in the back until he ate it. His clothes were torn, most of the time he didn't have a shirt. The building smelled bad and there was a girl there, she had bright green eyes. He stared at her more than he should have, the adults screamed at him and there was a hot ache when he was caught looking too long._

_The girl kissed him, there was a warmth and a tenderness followed by the worst pain he had ever felt. He laid on the floor, his body racked with pain, it hurt to move, it hurt to breathe so he just lied there and waited. Darkness crept in the corners of his mind and everything went black. When he opened his eyes again his body still ached and the pain in his ribs had not yet subsided. He walked through an endless dark hallway, holding his sides. The girl with green eyes laid on the floor, her eyes were wide and her mouth open in a silent scream, dark red blood stained her hair and clothes. Griffin ran through the hallways for what seemed like forever until he found the door, running out it barefoot into the snow. When he couldn't run any further he ducked into a barn and fell asleep in the hay._

_An old man smiled at him with bright eyes, there was a softness in his voice. Griffin kept his distance from the man, flinching when the man would pat him on the back. In time there was laughter, the man would pat his head and praise him. But this time was short-lived, the man passed in his sleep, leaving Griffin alone again. From there Griffin wandered aimlessly as a young man, only carrying the old mans guitar on his back. He taught himself to play it and earned a little money while he traveled and acquired a companion. Muffy had run away from home, or at least thats what she told him. Somewhere along the way Muffy found a friend, and she too traveled with him._

_Griffin approached her cautiously, rubbing his scruffy face. "I love you."_

_The woman stepped away from him. "I like you, but I don't love you." Her words were gentle but they stung all the same. "You're too old for me. I don't think I could ever think of you that way."_

_A black mist swirled in and took his sight, then there was absolutely nothing._

_Griffin was a child again, his chest and back stung, red staining his shirt. No mouth, hot tears staining his cheeks. No one heard him, no one cared. He had always been alone._

Griffin sat straight up in bed covered in a cold sweat. Muffy stood in the doorway, just getting back in.

"Are you ok?" Genuine concern etched her features as she crossed the room to the stairs.

He laid back down, chest still heaving. "Yea. Just a nightmare."

Muffy frowned. "Night Griffin."

"Night." He got out of bed, grabbed his jacket and went outside, lighting a cigarette before the door had a chance to close.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Wedding

Lily woke up early and started her daily chores, finishing them earlier than normal. Ann and Cliff's wedding was tomorrow night, Lily thought for a long time as to who she would bring with her to the ceremony. With a change of clothes in her bag and Takakura watching over the farm Lily ran to the Blue Bar knowing it wouldn't be open yet, it was barely 9 am. She knocked on the door, expecting an answer from inside.

"Back here Lily." Griffin responded from behind the building.

Lily walked around back to join him. "How'd you know it was me?"

He sat on a barrel and leaned against the wall, a cigarette dangled loosely from his lips. His hair was messily tied back as though he hadn't given it any thought. His vest hung open, he had left his shirt untucked and the top four buttons undone. "You're the only one that comes here this early." He mumbled.

Lily sat on the barrel next to him and took the cigarette from his mouth, putting it out on the wall behind her. "You look like you didn't sleep last night."

"I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Had things on my mind."

Lily got he feeling he didn't want to explain further. "Would you like to attend Cliff and Ann's wedding with me?" She asked changing the subject. "It would get you away from the valley for a couple days."

Griffin shrugged. "If I say no?" He asked, though he had no intentions of letting her go alone.

"I guess I'd go alone." She forced a smile at him, worried by the dry tone in his voice. She kissed his cheek. "I'd really like it if you went with me though."

He smiled faintly. "Alright, let me pack."

Lily followed him inside and sat at the bar while he was in his room packing, through the door she could hear Muffy and Griffin speaking.

"I need you to run the bar the next couple days."

"What? Why do I have to do it!"

"Something came up last minute and I'm going to town for a couple days."

Muffy bordered on shouting at him. "Well I'm not going to do it!"

Griffins voice remained level though Lily could tell he was frustrated. "Run the bar don't run the bar. Either way I'm leaving."

"You're so stubborn." There was an evident disgust in her voice

Griffin came back into the bar not bothering to answer Muffy. Lily hopped off the barstool to follow him as he walked by.

They walked in silence until they had nearly reached the summit of the mountain. Lily took in her surroundings from the summit, looking to her left she could see mineral town and to the right she could still see Forget-Me-Not Valley. She sat on a rock, Griffin sat next to her on the ground. The sun was directly overhead now, Griffin lit a cigarette resting his back against the rock Lily sat on while she dug through her bag and pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to him. Neither of them felt the need to speak while eating their sandwiches until Griffin spoke suddenly. "Lily how old do you think I am?"

Lily took a moment to chew the bite she had just taken before answering. "I don't know, I know Takakura said you're around the same age my dad would have been." Lily thought for a moment. "Guess that puts you at early forties right?" She looked at him for confirmation.

He nodded taking a bite. "Fourty-three."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Eighteen, nineteen I guess."

Lily choked on her sandwich. "Do I really look that young?" She asked coughing.

He looked up at her confused. "How old are you then?" His voice carried a hint of disbelief and surprise.

"I'm twenty-four."

"Don't you worry about what people think when they see us together?" Griffin couldn't help but ask though he didn't want to know the answer, thinking the worst.

"Not really." Lily finished her sandwich. "I mean people are going to think what they want to but why should I care."

"Hm…"

Lily jumped up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Leaning against a rock can't be good for your back." She offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet.

Together, hand in hand, they continued on the path down the mountain to Mineral Town only letting go as they entered the city. Lily ran ahead of Griffin to give Rick and Karen hugs, talking excitedly until Griffin caught up. It seemed as if all of Mineral Town was buzzing with the excitement of the upcoming wedding. As Griffin approached he could overhear their conversation.

"Lily who's the man with you?" Karen asked. "I only ever see him talking to Doug."

Griffin stopped to stand next to Lily. "This is Griffin, he is my guest to Ann and Cliff's wedding."

"Nice to meet you." Rick smiled, Karen only gave him a smile.

"Same to you."

Lily sensed Griffin was uncomfortable and politely dismissed them. "We still need to get a room at the inn, see you at the wedding." Lily bounded away, energetic as always.

"Excuse us." Griffin forced a smile as he walked around them to follow Lily.

By the time Griffin reached the inn, Lily had already got them a room and was waiting for him. Seeing Griffin, Doug's eyes widened. "Lily, are you really here with Griffin?"

Lily nodded excitedly. "Yep!"

"Well alright then." He mumbled returning to his work.

"Thanks Doug." He mumbled following Lily up the stairs to their room.

The room had two beds, a nightstand between them with a lamp and in the corner of the room there was a table with a couple chairs. Near the door there was a small bathroom.

"You sure you want to share a room with me?" Griffin looked around the room apprehensively.

Lily tossed her bag on to the closest bed. "Well it doesn't really make sense for both of us to pay for a room when there is plenty of space in one room."

He shifted walking around her to sit on the other bed. "I snore." He added, trying to change her mind.

"No you don't." She paused kicking her boots off. "Besides, even if you did I wouldn't mind." She added. "Would you prefer your own room?"

Griffin shook his head then with a sigh laid on the bed, hands behind his head. The bed was soft and warm, and the entire room smelled of roses.

"Griffin?" Lily fidgeted with fingers.

"Hm."

"Do you think I'm childish?" Her eyes reflected the light that filtered in through the window.

Griffin responded without opening his eyes. "No, why?" His voice was the only indication of how tired he really was.

Lily hugged her knees leaning against the headboard. "Because I feel like some people still look at me like a child." She rested her head against her knees. "I just want to be taken seriously. I'm not stupid."

He rolled on to his side and propped himself up on his arm. "Of course you're not." His tired eyes showed a genuine concern as he tried to focus on her.

Lily gave him a small smile. "You should sleep. You look exhausted."

Griffin didn't need to be told twice, laying down he fell asleep almost instantly. Lily watched him for a while, laying down on her bed then stared at the ceiling until she started to drift off.

Griffin woke up early, leaning over he took the clock off the nightstand to see it in the dark. The best he could see is it was some time after 1am. Quietly, as not to wake Lily, Griffin snuck out the door and latched it gently as he left. Downstairs at the bar Doug was serving food and drinks, it was busier than Griffin had ever seen his own bar. Taking a seat he waved Doug down for a drink, handing him the few coins when he brought it to him. One by one the bar patrons left until Griffin and Doug were alone and Griffin took a seat at the bar.

Doug kept looking at Griffin as though he had something to say but couldn't find the words.

"I know what you're thinking." Griffin mumbled.

Doug seemed relieved that he wouldn't have to say it. He had set out to washing the mugs from earlier, wiping them out with a dry rag. With a heavy sigh he set the rag down. "What are you doing Griffin." There was a worried tone in his voice.

Griffin took a drink and stared down at the counter. "I don't know."

"She's half your age."

"I know." Griffin had been prepared for this sort of response but even knowing it was coming didn't make answering any easier.

Doug shoved another beer toward Griffin, then joined him on the other side of the bar, taking the stool next to him. "How'd it even happen?"

"I got drunk, we talked. She got drunk, separate occasion of course, I carried her home. She said she loved me thinking she was talking to her friend." Griffin recalled the events that lead to their current situation.

"And you?" Doug folded his arms on the bar, leaning on them as he did so.

Griffin shook his head, Doug knew him better than anyone else but he still struggled to speak. He turned his head to look at him, unsure of how to continue the conversation, then as if reading his mind Griffin answered his unspoken question. "She's gonna find someone else."

Doug nodded listening, though recalling watching Lily grow up, the way she rejected any romantic advances, he doubted that Lily's affection for Griffin was just a crush. "Is she asleep?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't have left her otherwise." He mumbled.

Doug stood, stretching his lower back. "Its late, weddings early. You know where things go when you've finished."

Again he nodded, Doug went to his room, leaving Griffin completely alone in the dimly lit bar.

The church was decorated it white and pink flowers and a white bow hung at the end of each pew. Griffin and Lily stayed near the back of the church but even from their position the could see well. Ann was beautiful in her white gown, her fiery red hair tied up elegantly, Cliff beamed as she walked down the aisle. The ceremony was short but sweet as they said their vows. After everyone went to Doug's inn for the reception. Lily socialized among her old friends, leaving Griffin standing alone in the corner, the only person he knew here was Doug and he was busy serving. Across the room he could see Lily laughing Ann, Cliff and a group of other people that appeared to be the same age as her, he couldn't make out what they were talking about but he could see the exact moment were Lily's smile fell and everyone else was laughing. Watching the scene play out gave him a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lily was clearly angry, there was a fire in her eyes, even without hearing her he could see she was screaming at them, the only word he could make out from her lips was age. Unable twitch anymore, Griffin left, he wandered through the streets as the sun set, not entirely sure of where he was.

"You haven't even met him!" Lily yelled at her friends. "I don't care about his age!"

Gray stepped back. "Look Lily we just want you happy." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"He makes me happy!" Lily looked to the corner where Griffin had been standing, then seeing he was not there she looked around the room wondering if he had heard what her friends had said. Turning to her friends, the anger had left her eyes and was replaced with fear. "Griffin's gone." Lily ran to Doug. "Doug!"

"I'm kinda busy Lily."

"Griffin left."

Doug set the half full glass down. "What?"

"Griffin left, do you know where he'd go?" Lily was quickly beginning to panic.

Doug shook his head and resumed filling the glass of beer and handed it to Lily. "I guess he'd walk around town."

Lily left the drink on the counter and ran out the door, stopping outside looking to either direction for him. Her friends joined behind her.

"We're going to help you look." Cliff said sternly.

Lily shook her head. "Its your wedding reception, you and Ann stay here."

Gray held Mary's hand. "We'll look toward the mountain."

Rick nodded. "Karen and I can check the upper part of town."

Lily tried fighting back tears, though she could feel them brimming up in the corners of her eyes. "You really don't need to help me." The air felt dead and lifeless like winter despite its warmth, Lily had to wonder if the air felt as heavy to her friends as it did to her.

Popuri nodded. "Yes we do!" Her cheeks flushed with determination. "It's our fault he left."

Before Lily could protest further, Kai and Popuri ran off toward the river. Her other friends shrugged and went their respective directions and Lily stood outside the bar alone.

Lily wandered the familiar town aimlessly for hours before finally giving up, tears stained her cheeks and her eyes hurt. She had started carrying her shoes some point, she wasn't even sure when she had taken them off. There was a heaviness in her heart, she couldn't think straight. Before long she found herself at the beach, it was eerily quiet, and for the first time she had ever seen, the ocean was so still it looked like glass reflecting the moonlight. Ahead of her she could see Griffin's silhouette. "Griffin!" her voice cracked with relief as she dropped her shoes and ran to him.

He turned to her just in time to catch her as she threw herself into his arms.

"You're a damned fool!" She slapped his chest harder than intended, sobbing.

He flinched and held her tightly. "Tell me something I don't know." He muttered gruffly.

"I love you." Her voice was still raised and her eyes widened as if she were surprised at her own words. She stared up at him, her eyes still red from crying, and again more softly. "I love you." The words flowed out naturally, almost as if she had been saying them to him for a lifetime.

A thousand thoughts raced through Griffin's mind as he struggled to find the right words to say. "I…" He stammered, "Why?" Her face was full of confusion. "Im just an old man."

She leaned her forehead against his chest. "You're not that old."

They sat side by side in the sand, looking out at the ocean. "Will you still love me twenty years from now?" His voice was gravely and he felt like he was choking on sand.

"Yes." Lily leaned against his shoulder.

"How you know?" He had one arm around her waist and leaned back on the other.

She looked up at him. "Because I've never loved anyone else the way I love you."

"What about when I'm old and cant keep up?"

"Then I'll walk slower." She looked back out at the ocean, a slight breeze had picked up and brought small waves onto the shore.

"What if I can't walk?"

She kissed his cheek. "I will never go anywhere you can't follow."

Griffin felt as if his heart were ready to leap out of his chest. "If I fall for you I won't ever be the same."

Lily stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of an appropriate response. She could hear people approaching behind them, soft footsteps on the sand. "And I'll still love you." Glancing over her shoulder, all of her friends were standing and watching them, also drawing Griffin's attention to them.

"Should I go?"

"Don't you dare."

Together the group watched the stars well into the early morning hours before parting ways, Griffin and Lily returned to their room at the inn and Doug gave them a smile as they walked through the bar.


	10. Chapter Ten: Lily

**This is a short chapter. Im sorry. I tried something different so please let me know what you think of it.  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had missed the birth of his only child, for that he never forgave himself and he vowed to always to watch over her. He watched her grow from an infant to a happy toddler. She smiled at everyone all the time and she almost never cried. She grew quickly and had a natural affinity with plants and animals, as she grew she would bring any sick or injured animal she found home to her mother. Every time, with a heavy sigh, her mother would agree to let her care for the animal. She always seemed to know what was best for any animal or crop she encountered but it wasn't just them she was good with. As she grew into a young girl she became increasingly aware of people's pain, she was incredibly understanding of people and their troubles, often befriending those that had little or those who needed someone the most. He worried for her though, she was headstrong, reckless, and she wouldn't hesitate to throw herself into harms way for someone else. She demonstrated this one winter, barely a teenager at the time, a boy went missing in a blizzard. Long after everyone had given up hope and gone home to wait out the blizzard she still searched. He feared for her then, begging the Harvest Goddess to guide her, to save her, to help her in anyway she could. He never truly knew if it was the Harvest Goddess' doing or his own daughters but she found the missing child late in the night and took the child home. A couple days later she was terribly sick from the adventure, though he beamed with pride at the courage she had. He watched as she grew to be a young woman, boys her age plagued her like she was a prize to be won, and again he took pride in her. Through everything she remained level headed and her kindness never failed. She gained friends easily and was loyal to a fault. Soon she was a young woman, beautiful and moving out. He was almost amazed when she contacted Takakura and asked to learn about the farm. At the end of the year she moved out of her mothers home and to the farm.

She struggled at first, new people and a new place, it was hard for her to run things, even he could see that. Day by day she grew stronger and more comfortable in her roll as a farmer. As always she quickly made friends with nearly everyone in town. He noticed her taking more interest in a couple people more than the others, she seemed different with them, they made her work harder for their friendship. She learned how to care for the chickens and cows on her own and she was fearless enough to yell at an uncooperative bull. She even had the power to make his old friend smile, allowing him to take over the role he wished he been able to take.

Day by day he watched her talk to one man more and more, initially he worried about the man but quickly noticed the man never had any ill will toward her. He never caused her harm and treated her with kindness and respect. It was a beautiful thing to watch them grow to trust each other, to see them bring out the best in each other. When she was born he swore to watch over her, he never broke his promise. Over the years he had watched her grow from a reckless child into a beautiful young woman who was wild and free. He had watched his only daughter fall in love with the barkeep, and he couldn't be more proud.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Wednesdays

**This is more of just a look into Griffin than an actual chapter. Sorry its so short.  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Griffin had always loved wednesdays, they used to be his escape from the valley. He'd go see Doug and Duke. They'd have a few drinks and speak of past adventures, and the ones yet to come. Duke and Doug would talk about their children, on occasion Manna would join them in the bar. This had always been what he looked forward to.

"Griffin." Doug waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hm?" Griffin had let his mind wander while Doug was telling a story.

He shoved another bottle toward him. "Thats the third time I've called your name. Something on your mind?"

Griffin shook his head, afraid if he spoke his voice might betray him.

Duke spun around on the bar stool, already drunk. "Of course he has." He left his sentence unfinished, though his friends knew what he had meant.

Taking a drink, Griffin sighed then answered. "So what if I do."

Doug busied himself wiping down the bar. "Have somewhere to be?" Doug noted while Griffin checked the clock for the fourth time. Not receiving an answer he inquired further. "Is it Lily?"

Duke laughed still spinning on the stool.

"Yeah." Griffin checked the clock again, it was only a little after four. "Im gonna get going." He mumbled, leaving his drink mostly untouched.

He had always loved wednesdays, it was his time away from the bar but now he was beginning to dread wednesdays. Wednesdays meant time away from the valley, wednesday was the day Lily didn't come to the bar. Now Wednesdays seemed more like a punishment than a relief, and now when he left, all he could think about was her.


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Tentative Friendship

Lily looked at the calendar, the thirteenth, tomorrows date circled in red. It was wednesday so Lily watched from up in a tree until Griffin left for town, as soon as he passed by she jumped down and ran to the blue bar, knowing Muffy would still be there. "Muffy?" She called out bursting through the door.

"Coming, coming." Muffy emerged from the back room. "Oh its you." She glared. "Griffins already left."

Lily was too excited to hear the annoyance in Muffy's voice. "I know. I-"

"Then why are you here."

Lily refused to let Muffy's bitterness deter her. "Tomorrow's Griffins birthday. I wanted to throw him a birthday party."

Muffy sat on a stool behind the bar. "He usually spends his birthday drinking."

She frowned taking the stool across from Muffy. "Well thats why I want you to help me plan him a party."

Muffy snorted. "Why would I help you?"

Lily had to thing for a moment, then slowly presented the idea. "Because you're the only other person in the world that cares about him as much as I do."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And it bothers Griffin that we don't get along. I want to be friends." Lily continued. Then more determined she added, "Im not leaving until you agree to help me and be present at his birthday party."

Muffy tugged her blue robe more tightly around her. "Fine. What first?"

Lily beamed pulling out the list of plans she had made, looking at the list Muffy could see why she had asked for help, there were too many elements for one person to handle alone. She noticed Lily's wide eyes. "Do you think this is too much to get done?

With a frown she took the list, looking it over carefully. "We have some of this stuff here." She read through the rest of the list. "Where are we having the party?"

"I…uh…" Lilly stammered as if she were almost ashamed. "I don't know. It needs to be someplace Griffin wont go all day."

"Your house would work." Muffy pointed out.

"He comes by in the afternoon before the bar opens if I don't come to visit."

Muffy gave Lily a sweet smile. "Don't worry about that. I'll find some pointless chore for him to do and keep him busy."

Lily saw a gleam in the older womans eyes. "You really are brilliant." Muffy had started to relax with her, much to her relief.

"What about party guest?" Muffy frowned. "Griffin doesn't have many friends."

Lily hit her head against the bar. "I hadn't thought about that. Takakura would come and we'd be there."

"Thats not much of a party."

"Well Im sure Marlin and Celia would come." She tried to sound hopeful.

Muffy nodded along, only half listening to Lily as she went through the shelves finding the items on Lily's list. "What about Gustafa?"

"Does he even like Gustafa?"

"Hell if I know." She laughed. "You're the one dating him."

Lily rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "You're the one thats living with him."

The girls looked at each other for a moment before both bursting into laughter.

The next morning Lily and Muffy set to work decorating her house for the party. Marlin, Celia, Takakura and Gustafa had agreed to come to the party. Lily had also made a small sign to hang on the door of the bar inviting anyone else that may be heading to the bar while Griffin was gone that she intended to place after convincing him to go to her house. Marlin and Celia arrived early to help with the last of the preparations, Celia had taken the job of baking a cake. Gustafa arrived shortly after with his record collection. Lily and Marlin moved furniture around to accommodate for the party, Marlin giving it a hard shove against the wall, not realizing Lily's hand was between it until she yelped in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Lily held her hand between her legs fighting back tears.

Instantly Marlin was on the other side of the table hovering over Lily. "Are you ok?" His voice bordered on panic.

"Fine, fine.." She could feel the room staring at her as tears streamed down her face.

Marlin pulled her hand back to inspect it. "You should go see Hardy." He mumbled, guilt evident in his posture.

She was going to argue, but looking down at her hand it had already started to swell.

She made the short walk to Hardy's house, ducking quickly by the bar so Griffin didn't see her. Entering Hardy's house the scent of medicine made her dizzy.

"Is something wrong?" The one eyed doctor asked.

"I hurt my hand, I was hoping you could just look at it." Before she had finished speaking he was already inspecting her hand.

"It doesn't appear that anything is broken. Be more careful from now on." Hardy gave her a rare smile.

"Hardy, could you take a look at-" Griffin had started speaking, then stopped noticing Lily. "Why are you here? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, no. Im fine." She said quickly, not wanting him to worry. "Why are you here?"

He limped to a chair and took his boot off, blood almost instantly started to drip onto the floor. "Muffy knocked over a shelf this morning and I stepped on a piece of broken glass while cleaning it up."

Hardy grabbed his bag of medical supplies and started off cleaning the blood up. "It doesn't look like it will need stitches." He commented as the bleeding stopped. Wrapping it in gauze he added, "You should be able to walk on it, just keep it wrapped. Now get out of here. I have rounds to make." He pushed them toward the door.

"Griffin will you walk me home?" Lily asked as they were shoved out the door.

He put an arm around her shoulder. "Why not." He smiled.

They walked back slowly, partially because of Griffins injury but also because Lily rather enjoyed the time she was able to spend with him alone. Reaching her house Griffin looked down at her with a smile. "Here you are." He turned to leave.

"One more thing Griffin." She said quickly.

He turned back to her. "Hm?"

She flung her front door open. "Happy birthday." Everyone inside shouted, Rock and Cody had arrived while she was gone.

Everyone had cake, listened to music, had drinks and socialized well into the night, and anytime Lily could steal a glance at Griffin he was always smiling. Muffy pulled Lily aside, "Have you ever seen him so happy?" She whispered.

"No, never." Lily grinned watching him laugh with Rock and Marlin.

Muffy smiled though her eyes seemed sad. "This is what I always wanted for him." She sighed.

Lily looked at her. "What?"

"For him to be happy, to be loved." Muffy turned her attention to Lily. "I just didn't think you'd be the one to give that to him." She hesitated before continuing, "I'm so sorry Lily." Muffy nearly threw herself onto her, embracing her tightly.

Awkwardly Lily patted her back. "Its fine really. You just wanted what was best for Griffin. I cant blame you for that."

"Friends?" Muffy held her at an arms length, smiling though there were tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Of course."

Griffin watched the girls exchange out of the corner of his eye, smiling, for the first time in his life everything was perfect.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Intimacy

**We are now nearing the end of this fic, only five chapters left to go. Something new in this chapter is I have added a song link to go with one of the scenes, there are a couple other chapters left that will have one as well.  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer had come and gone, fall was here and there was a cold chill in the air. Lily's birthday had passed, just a small celebration with Marlin, Griffin and Muffy at the bar. Takakura had given her a horse for her birthday that she had named Royal, having him cut the amount of time she spent running errands down considerably. The leaves had turned from green to shades of red and orange and the field of hay behind Lily's barn was completely brown now. Lily and Takakura had been working hard to prepare for winter, cutting the hay and allowing it to dry the rest of the way before throwing it into the hayloft, though they were quickly falling behind and running out of time. Even with time running out Lily still made time in her day to visit Griffin, for which he was always grateful.

Lily stepped into the bar, the lights weren't on yet but Lily knew Griffin and Muffy were home, it was only an hour before they opened. She stepped up to knock on the door leading to Griffin's room when the door flung open. Griffin looked down at her wide-eyed, his hair only half tied up as if he had rushed without looking in a mirror. and his shirt was buttoned unevenly.

"Are you ok?" Lily couldn't help but giggle at his disheveled appearance.

He quickly tried to fix his hair, which was beyond help. "I overslept." He admitted sheepishly.

Lily cocked her head to the said, stepping away from the door. "Overslept for what."

"Well, I..uh…" His cheeks started to flush. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date?"

Lily could see by the way he leaned away from her slightly, looking at the floor, that he was prepared for rejection. "Yes." She looked him up and down. "On one condition."

"Whats that?" He asked hesitantly.

She pushed him back through the open door gently. "You fix yourself up a little before we leave." She giggled turning him toward the mirror on the wall. She watched him fix his hair and shirt while sitting on the edge of his bed. Though his face was scruffy as always his features looked softer and the pale yellow light from the setting sun cast a halo off his hair, now neatly pulled back and hanging down onto his shoulder.

Griffin turned to her with a soft smile. "Do I look ok now?"

She nodded, grinning at them as they left.

Hand in hand, Griffin took her to the inn, and waited in the kitchen. "I asked Ruby to make us dinner, if thats ok with you."

"Of course." She smiled up at him. Her hand seemed so much smaller in his, though she loved the feeling of their fingers intertwined.

Ruby danced around the kitchen as she cooked, almost as if she were putting on a performance. Eyeing them she had to ask, "Are you two on a date?"

Griffin's face flushed with embarrassment, he was relieved when Lily answered for him. "Yes, we are."

Ruby set down plates of food in front of them. "Well then I'll leave you two alone."

They ate quietly, both of them unsure of what to say. Lily pushed food around, not wanting to look at Griffin's face, the image of him from earlier still etched firmly in her mind.

"It's unseasonably warm today." Griffin forced himself to speak, regretting it almost instantly.

Lily smirked at him. "You're seriously going to talk about the weather?"

"I reckon I am." He chuckled. "I'm sorry"

She smiled at him, her violet eyes shining. "What do you have planned next?"

"I thought that maybe you'd like to take a walk with me."

"Sounds perfect." Lily finished her meal, at least all that she was going to. Ruby had a bad habit of giving everyone larger portions than were possible to eat. Griffin seemed to have the same thought as her, standing first and taking her hand as they left the kitchen.

(Song to go with the next scene: /nicolas-attie/love-has-no-age-nicolas-attie )

The sun had set while they were inside but the street lights hadn't come on yet, the full moon and stars provided plenty of light as they walked along the river toward the waterfall. Griffin held Lily's hand lightly in his, remembering the last time they had been at the waterfall together, they barely knew each other then, he smiled on the memory. He enjoyed her company, more so than anyone else's company.

"I love waterfalls." Lily commented looking up at the sky.

"So do I." He looked at Lily, the stars reflected in her eyes. He cleared his throat. "Hey this is kind of a serious question."

Lily turned her attention to him, the look on her face made his heart leap.

"What do girls your age think of men my age?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?

Griffin could feel his face turning red. "Well its hard to say." He struggled to force himself to continue. "Are they, could they, be interested in someone like me romantically?"

"Well I'm interested." She smiled at him innocently.

"Really? Thats awfully kind of you to say given my age."

Lily turned to look back up at the stars. "Love has no age."

"I- are you sure of that?" He stuttered.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Griffin laughed. "I wasn't expecting that kind of answer honestly."

She turned back to him again, there was something distant in her eyes he couldn't place. Slowly, gently, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing on her toes she pulled him closer. Before Griffin could figure out what she was doing her lips were planted on his, his arms found their own way around her waist to the small of her back, keeping her body pressed against his. Her lips parted slightly, she was trembling, whether it was from the passion of the moment or from standing on her toes she didn't know. All the thoughts and insecurities that usually occupied Griffin's mind instantly fled, the only thing he could think about was the heat and love in Lily's kiss and the scent of roses.

It took almost the full hour walk back to Lily's house before Griffin could think clearly again. Standing in front of her house he stumbled, trying to figure out what he should say.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Lily asked, she always seemed to know exactly what to say, even when he was at a loss for words, and with a smile they went inside together.

Griffin and Lily laid in bed together with Abel on the floor next to them, Lily's head rest against his right shoulder, her fingertips resting lightly on his chest, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as they drifted off to sleep.

Lily awoke in the early morning hours to Griffin tossing and turning in bed, gently Lily nudged him, then again harder until he woke up, shoving her away instinctively and off the bed. She landed on the floor with a thud.

Griffin's eyes widened realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Are you ok?" Lily stood and brushed herself off and sat on the bed next to him, he was drenched in sweat and his eyes were still in a wide panic.

He laughed bitterly. "I hurt you and you're worried about me."

"You didn't hurt me, just threw me off balance." She scooted closer.

Griffin ran a hand over his face. "I need to smoke." He mumbled walking outside. The night air was cold, his hands were shaking, and that, combined with the strong breeze made it impossible to light the cigarette. Lily had followed him outside, still wearing the shorts and t-shirt she had been sleeping in.

"Here." Lily took the cigarette and lighter from him and lit it for him, coughing as she handed it back to him.

He gave her a small nod, still visibly shaking, only partially from the cold.

Lily touched his back gently, still cold and damp. "I'm going to find you a different shirt." She said softly going back inside. "Come in soon." There was almost a mothering tone in her voice. She dug through a drawer to find a shirt that looked like it'd fit Griffin, it was just a plain back t-shirt she occasionally slept in but it'd have to work. Griffin came back inside hanging his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

She held out the shirt to him. "You need to change out of that shirt."

"I'm fine." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"No you're not." She whispered.

With a sigh he started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, his hands still shaking too badly to complete the simple task. Before he could protest Lily was standing in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt.

He looked up at her, Lily could see pain and fear in his eyes. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid." He admitted, those words had left his lips more often since meeting her than the rest of his life before her combined. "I have a past."

"I know." She slid his shirt off his shoulders. "And I want to know."

Griffin tried to cover himself with the shirt he had been handed, trying not to let her see.

"Griffin…?"

He lowered the shirt, Lily was on her knees in front of him, sadness evident in her eyes. His chest and back were covered in scars either from cuts or burns. He pulled the shirt over his head not meeting her eyes again.

"Is that what you were dreaming about?" She asked so softly he wasn't even sure he had heard her at first. Without waiting for his response she hugged him tightly, knocking him over on the bed.

Laying in bed together Lily sat mostly upright against the headboard with Griffin half in her lap, her hand resting on his shoulder. Slowly Griffin started talking about his past, telling her everything as far back as he could remember. Lily sat in silence, just listening to him and rubbing his back gently. Most of Griffins memories were of pain and loneliness, and listening Lily finally understood why he hadn't wanted to know her. Occasionally his body would shake and a soft sob would escape his chest against his will.

"Lily." His voice was raspy.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "I've got a past, and I'm not perfect."

She rubbed his back, her head resting against the headboard with her eyes closed.

"I drink and smoke too much."

She looked down at him. "I know that."

"You still want an old man like me?"

"You're not that old, but yes."

He hugged her waist. "I'm gonna be a better man for you."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Preparing for Winter

**After a long break from writing and many re-writings of this chapter I'm finally posting it. I'm sorry for the wait to those of you who read regularly. There were going to be more chapters but some ideas were scrapped or changed. There are only two chapters left of this fic.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

There was a knock at the door, waking Griffin and Lily. "Who could be here this early..?" Griffin strained to see the clock, holding it at arms length, trying to read the numbers

Lily hit the floor ready for the day. "It's Marlin. He's helping me put up hay today."

"Put up hay?" Griffin rubbed his forehead.

"Yea, preparing for winter." Lily explained as they changed facing away from each other.

"Need more help?" He asked, switching back into his shirt from the night before.

"No. Well yes. But its Wednesday, I'm not going to ask you to stay to help me." Lily pulled her hair up into a ponytail and turned to him.

"I don't feel like making the walk to Mineral Town."

Lily could tell he was lying but another hard knock at the door forced Lily to hurry out of the house.

Outside Marlin waited for her, his eyes widening when he noticed Griffin changing over her shoulder.

"It wasn't like that, we got back late and he just stayed the night." She answered her friends unspoken question.

Marlin nodded, walking toward the hay field. Idly cutting hay waiting for Lily. Looking around the farm he was impressed, Lily had easily adapted into her role as a farmer and it showed. There were several well tended fruit trees and crops, and even the animals she cared for were well groomed. Though, even with all her hard work, it didn't surprise him that she had fallen behind on putting up feed for the winter.

Lily soon joined Marlin in the field, Griffin at her side. Lily immediately set out on cutting hay while Griffin watched them awkwardly. "What can I do to help?"

She handed him the sickle. "You can try to cut hay while I feed the animals." He looked at the tool in his hand, it was heavier than he had expected and awkward to hold. Stealing a frightened sideways glance at Lily she adjusted it in his hand. "Hold it like this, then swing it the way Marlin is." She stepped away, giving him more space. "And be mindful of your legs." Griffin swung the sickle, but instead of cutting the hay it brushed over top of it.

"You need to do it harder." Marlin muttered, trying not to sound condescending.

Griffin swung the sickle harder, this time it cut the hay, and the handle slipped from his grip, sending the tool flying by Marlin's face. Marlin fell back catching himself on one hand and gave Lily a terrified look.

"Eh…. Maybe you should feed the animals instead?" Lily suggested taking his hand and leading him toward the barn. "There is cow and chicken feed in the tool shed, they're labeled." She pushed Griffin into the barn. "I'm going to help Marlin."

Once Lily picked up the sickle and the barn doors had fully closed Marlin stood back up dusting himself off. "He damn near killed me." He mumbled.

"Well he's a bartender not a farmer."

"He almost hit me in the head with a sickle."

Lily sighed cutting hay. "I know, I'm sure he feels bad anyway."

Griffin had taken longer than Lily expected before returning. "I finished feeding the animals." He had chicken feed stuck to his shirt and pants, and a few pieces of hay in his hair. "What else can I do to help?"

She smiled picking the hay out of his hair. "Do you think you can water the crops? The watering can might be a bit heavy."

"I'm sure I can handle it. Like you said, I'm not that old." He kissed her forehead.

Marlin stopped cutting hay to stretch. "If you two keep that shit up I'm going to vomit."

Lily laughed and gave Griffin a gentle shove toward the crops planted by the chicken coop.

It was nearing mid-day when Marlin and Lily finished cutting hay and went to the barn to put the ladder up to the loft. Marlin gave the cow a gentle pat while Lily set the ladder up. "Lily? Isn't this chicken feed?" Marlin asked looking at the cows feed box.

"There's no way he'd-" She stopped, looking into the feedbag full of chicken feed instead of grain. "I stand corrected." She muttered, looking around she scooped out the chicken feed into a bucket and put grain in the feed box.

Marlin wrapped the hay into tight bundles while Lily went up and down the ladder carrying them and stacking them neatly to either side of the loft. They only had six bundles put up when Griffin came back into the barn, his shirt was wet. Lily suspected that the watering can had been heavier than he expected but didn't say anything.

Griffin looked at Lily in the loft. "Mind if I help?"

Despite his mistakes Lily couldn't help but smile at his childlike eagerness. "Actually you could take over here for me if you want."

He made his way up the ladder awkwardly, watching where he placed his feet. "What do I have to do?"

"It's not hard. Just stack the hay as Marlin hands it to you." She smiled at him then turned to the ladder in time to catch the bundle of hay Marlin tossed up to her and stacked in the same manner as the previous. "You think you can do it?"

Griffin nodded excitedly, only sliding on the loose hay once.

Lily gave him a quick kiss. "I have a couple errands to run." She made her way down the ladder. "I'll be back in a bit!" She ran out the barn door, hair bouncing with each step.

Taking Royal, her horse, Lily rode out to visit Muffy at the bar. Muffy made her a drink while they chatted about town life. "So Griffin stayed the night?"

She swirled the glass mixing the drink. "Yea."

Muffy smiled leaning on the counter top. "And…?" She pushed for information.

"It was nice having him there."

"It was just nice?" She pouted.

Lily shook her head, bangs falling into her face. "Well Griffin managed to screw up everything he tried to help me with."

Muffy laughed. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"He almost hit Marlin in the face with a sickle and he fed the cow chicken feed."

"Oh my god." Muffy laughed until tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "He really is terrible at farm work isn't he."

Lily nodded, only half paying attention while Muffy started talking about her most recent boyfriend.

An hour had passed while they talked, Lily spun around on the barstool a few times. Muffy fixed her hair in the mirror on the wall, facing away from Lily while she talked. A flash of white caught her attention to the side of the mirror. "Was that Marlin that just ran by?" She asked turning back to Lily.

"Why would he be out here?" Lily turned around to see Marlin and Doctor Hardy running toward the bridge. "What the hell?" She muttered confused, peering out the door with Muffy standing on her toes to look over her shoulder, she watched them turn up the dirt path to her farm.

In one swift movement Lily was out the door and jumping onto Royal's back, taking off at a gallop before she even finished pulling herself up. Muffy ran after them in bare feet, leaving the front door of the bar wide open and still swinging on its hinges. By the time Lily reached her farm Hardy was talking to griffin, who still sat on the ground outside the barn. "Marlin, what happened?" She jumped off the horses back and joined him, still holding the reigns.

Marlin leaned over and spoke quietly, still trying to listen to Hardy. "You know the weak rung in the ladder near the top you always skip over?"

She looked up at him. "Yea?"

"Did you tell Griffin about it?" He folded his arms across his chest.

Lily thought for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"It broke on him, he hit the ground pretty hard." He explained watching Hardy run his hands across Griffins back. "Hardy says his leg is broken and he might have a concussion as well as some spinal injuries."

Muffy caught up to Lily and bent over with her hands on her knees panting.

Lily walked up to join Takakura, Griffin and Doctor Hardy.

Griffin's leg was splinted but he still smiled up at her. "I'm fine."

Hardy said something to Griffin but Lily wasn't listening, her mind raced with all the 'what if's that could have happened. Hardy helped Griffin to his feet, taking him inside while Lily stared into space. Marlin pushed her forward, toward her home to follow the one eyed doctor, Muffy following in her bare feet behind them.

Griffin sat in the wooden chair, his leg propped up on the table was splinted from his mid thigh to his calf. Hardy held a stethoscope to Griffins back. "Deep breath in." He watched Griffin wince when he inhaled. "And out." Hardy frowned and repeated the process on the other side. "Pain in the right side?"

Griffin nodded.

"Thought as much, you have some bruising on your ribs but nothing seems to be broken." Hardy then looked to Lily. "And you should fix that ladder so no more accidents happen." He said sternly.

Lily hung her head, she had already been mentally torturing herself.

Without another word Hardy walked out leaving Muffy, Griffin, Marlin and Lily standing around the table. Silently, Griffin gave Muffy a stern look that sent her out, returning to the bar. There was an awkward tension in the air, Marlin sensing it gave Lily a pat on the shoulder before he left to finish the work up in the barn. Lily stared at the floor not meeting Griffin's eyes.

"Lily." Griffins voice was gruff and pained but remained gentle. "Come here." He held out a hand to her.

Slowly she took his hand, still staring at the floor, and kneeled beside him. "I'm sorry." She apologized before knowing what she was apologizing for, to her it just seemed the the appropriate response.

He pet her hair, trying to comfort her. "It's not your fault. Could've happened to anyone."

"It could have but it didn't! It happened to you." She fought back tears, still unable to meet his gaze though she felt his eyes on her.

"Lily look at me." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "It's not that bad."

The tears she had been fighting back now stung her cheeks. "What if it had been? What if it hadn't been your leg and it was your back or your neck?" Her words started running together, panicking at the scenarios running through her head. "What if you'd been hurt worse? What if I had lost you." She stopped realizing what she had said, then repeated it, this time her voice broke as an involuntary sob escaped her chest. "What if I lost you." She had never thought about the age difference between them but now it hit her like a ton of bricks, Griffin was nineteen years older than her. He was already a man before she was ever born, and the thought of death parting them terrified her.

Griffin tilted her chin up to see her face. Her bright amethyst eyes were clouded with tears and her cheeks were flush under their heat. Slowly, fearing that she'd pull away, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, holding her there for a long moment before speaking again. "I'm not going anywhere for long time." He kissed her forehead softly. "I never want to be without you."

Lily hugged his waist, guilt and relief overwhelming her she allowed herself to sob against him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Starry Night

Griffins recovery was slow, checking in with Hardy, Lily had found out that Griffin's knee had been shattered. Doctor Hardy even admitted he wasn't sure how well Griffin wold be able to walk after it healed, and that there was a possibility he may not ever regain full use of his leg. Lily continued working in her fields, desperately trying to beat the first snowfall. After working on her farm all day she'd go to the Blue Bar and help Griffin at the bar, taking over any chores he couldn't do himself. Against his will, Lily would convince Griffin to take a walk with her every couple days, which had been Hardy's suggestion. Lily looked up at Griffin, hobbling on his crutches, and smiled as they walked.

"Quit laughin at me." He tried to mock anger with her that lasted only for a moment before he cracked a smile.

Lily walked slowly, making sure that he could easily keep up. "I'm not laughing at you."

"Then what is it?"

"I just love you." She beamed.

Stopping, Griffin put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek before continuing on their walk. Nina and Galen sat ousted their house talking up ahead, Lily looked to him. "Go on." He nudged her. "I'll catch up."

Lily ran over to where Galen and Nina sat. "Hello dear." Nina smiled up at the girl.

"Hi Nina." Lily grinned at the old couple and sat on the ground in front of them.

Nina squinted to focus on Griffin still working his way up the hill to their home. "He seems so happy now." She commented, Galen nodded in agreement. "I think that its because of you." Nina gave Lily a motherly pat on the head.

Galen cleared his throat before speaking. "Doesn't it bother you that he can't keep up?"

She tilted her head, then glanced over her shoulder at Griffin. Smiling she answered Galen. "No. Not at all." She watched Galen raise an eyebrow, questioning her. "Would you ever go anywhere Nina couldn't follow?"

Galens hard features softened. "You're wise beyond your years Lily."

Griffin joined them and leaned against the house out of breath, the cold air stung as he inhaled.

"Are you ok Griffin?" Lily looked up from where she sat concerned.

He gave her a half wave. "Is it snowing?" He asked catching his breath. A few snowflakes swirled caught in a breeze.

"It would appear so." Nina gave Lily a maternal smile, watching as the young woman's face lit up like a child's at the the sight of snow.

They talked for awhile longer before Lily suggested that they get back to the bar, the snow was falling more quickly now and by the time they reached the bar it was a full on blizzard. Looking out the front door of the bar Lily couldn't even see Doctor Hardy's house across the street.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "Why don't you stay the night, I don't want you out in this." Griffin pulled her closer, speaking softly in her ear.

Yawning she nodded, in his room she undressed and pulled one of his shirts over her head, it hung down to her mid thigh. She pulled the hair band out of her hair, tangling it and leaving it stuck in her hair. With a smile Griffin untangled it from her hair, taking care not to pull. Once her hair was free from the tie she shook her head, loose curls falling into her face, griffin tucked one side behind her ear. Griffin sat back on the bed clumsily, not being able to bend his leg made daily life difficult. He laid the crutches on the floor next to the bed, sitting back up Lily took his jacket and hung it while he took off his shirt and lazily threw it into the corner with the other clothes still needing to be washed. She jumped on the bed opposite his splinted leg. Laying down together Lily laid her head against his bare chest, his skin smelled of alcohol from the bar and pine, sweet and earthy. He held her close, smiling as her soft fingertips traced the scars on his chest, gentleness lining the places that had once harbored pain. She kissed him softly and laid back against him, listening to his heart beat. "Good night Griffin."

"Night Lily."

Over the following weeks Griffin used the crutches less and less, eventually Hardy took the splint off his leg and gave him the all clear to walk on it, though he still walked with a limp. Lily spent more time at the bar with him than on her farm, winter made doing anything besides caring for the animals nearly impossible. Griffin taught her how to mix some of the drinks, she loved working with him and he had to admit, it had made his job easier when he wouldn't stand for long periods of time. If Lily wasn't at the bar she was fishing with Marlin. Marlin had become happier since meeting Lily, finally having a friend that understood his struggle with depression and someone that gave him the confidence to tell Celia how he felt. The starry night festival was tomorrow night and Griffin had invited Lily to spend it with him and Muffy at the bar.

The night of the festival Muffy decorated the bar windows with paper stars and snowflakes, light from inside filtered through them onto the snow. Lily smiled opening the door. "Your decorations are so pretty." She smiled at Muffy.

"You remembered to come." Griffins face lit up.

Lily tilted her head to the side and took of her coat, hanging it on the rack next to the door. "Of course, why would I forget to come when you're the one that invited me."

He rubbed his face, trying to hide his reddening cheeks "Hey, don't tease me."

"Oh quite it you two, dinner is getting cold." Muffy laughed serving them at the bar.

Lily ate quietly, listening to Muffy talk about the boyfriend that had failed to show up. The food tasted as good as it looked, even Griffin was pleasantly surprised by Muffy's cooking. Griffin fidgeted with something under the bar that Lily couldn't see, a couple times she even tried to righten herself up high enough to see but Griffin kept whatever it was just out of sight. After finishing they all moved to the table by the window, watching the snow fall outside, a timer went off in the kitchen and Muffy jumped up, quickly explaining that she had made a cake. Once Muffy was out of the room Griffin turned his attention back to Lily.

"Lily, theres something I have to ask you." His voice shook. "I've been tryin to find the words but they don't come out right."

"Yea? What is it?" She gave him that sweet smile that made his knees weak.

"I, uh." He had this encounter planned all day but now in the moment his carefully rehearsed words were failing him. Silently, he set a blue feather in front of her, fear of rejection making his heart race until he could hear it.

Lily stared at the feather on the table. "Griffin, are you…?"

Griffin had to force himself not to shake. "Yes. I'm asking you."

Muffy, cake in hand made her way back to the kitchen door, seeing the scene in front of her she stayed back, watching the scene unfold from a crack in the door.

A thousand thoughts raced through Lily's mind and with each passing moment Griffin dreaded her answer more. Finally touching the feather, Lily could only force out one word. "When?"

"When what?"

She looked up at him, her violet eyes meeting his. "When did you start to love me?"

He hadn't been prepared for that kind of question, but the words came out with an honest ease. "On the first day we met and more every day since."

Lily jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him out of his chair. "Then my answer is yes."

"Are you serious?" He pulled her the rest of the way onto his lap so she was facing him, not sure he had hear her correctly. "You're not joking?"

"Of course not."

He held her waist, grinning like a child. "And you'll still want me when I'm old and gray?"

"You're already graying." Lily laughed and tucked a few gray hairs that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear. "But yes. I will always want you."

Muffy smiled, listening in on their conversation. The scene was bitter sweet to her, Griffin finally had what he deserved most, to be loved and wanted, but that also meant that he wouldn't need her any longer. A few tears rolled down her cheek and touched the corner of her mouth, still turned up in a smile, and why wouldn't she, love between two people is always a beautiful thing.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Happily Ever After

The snow had melted, but it wasn't quite spring either. Forget-Me-Not Valley was always quiet this time of year but this year it was different. The valley was buzzing with the news of Griffin and Lily's wedding, though not everyone was as excited as the happy couple. Some of their neighbors frowned upon the age difference between them, Lily paid little attention to them though they seemed to get to Griffin. Lily spent most of her free time in the bar with Muffy, finalizing the details of the wedding, while Griffin grew more depressed the closer the date came. Lily hugged his waist from behind while he stood at the counter cleaning the countertop, leaning to one side and trying to hide a grimace. "Your leg hurts doesn't it." She asked softly.

"Its not bad." He took her hands in one of his, the other on the counter and let out a heavy sigh. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

She gave him a light squeeze. "If I wasn't I wouldn't ever had said yes. Why do you ask?" She rested her head against his back.

He stared down at the granite. "Getting married at my age is kind of embarrassing."

"What makes you say that?" Lily moved to stand beside him, keeping one hand on his back.

"Everyone is being so cold to me." He leaned on the counter, rubbing one hand over his face. "Jeez this is horrible."

"Screw them." There was a fire in Lily's chest, the very idea of anyone wanting to make him feel like this angered her to no end.

Griffin gave her a sideways glance. "What?"

"You heard me, you're not that old. I said screw them." Lily took his pack of cigarettes from under the counter and handed them to him. "You think you can make it to Mineral town?"

"Might be slow but I can get there."

She handed him a stack of white envelopes. "I want you to deliver these while Muffy and I finish the wedding plans."

Griffin took the bundle.

"Also…" Lily stepped closer to him, holding his free hand. "This will give you a chance to meet my mother."

He swallowed hard, he knew that he would have to eventually but he had been putting it off since the firework festival.

Lily saw the fear in his eyes. "She will love you Griffin." He opened his mouth to speak, Lily cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. "And even if she doesn't it wont matter. I'm the one marrying you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He hugged her with one arm, burying his face in her hair for a moment. Lily knew just what to say, though there was still a little fear at the back of his mind, he had met Claire once before, many years ago. Finally letting go he made his way to the door.

"Griffin?"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

She smiled. "Be careful kay?"

Smiling he nodded, with that he was gone.

Lily stood there for a moment longer then bounded through Griffin's room, up the stairs and into Muffy's room. "I got rid of Griffin for the rest of the day so we'll have time to finish." Lily couldn't stop herself from grinning like a child, bouncing on Muffy's bed.

Muffy pulled a box out from under her bed, taking a simple floor length dress out of the box. "Well hurry and put it on." Muffy couldn't contain her excitement, sometimes it even surprised her how quickly Lily had become her best friend. "I'm going to need all the time we can get to fit it perfectly."

Lily whipped her clothes off and stepped into the her mothers dress, zipping it with her friends help. Muffy set to work, pinning it in various places around Lily's waist to take it in. "Muffy it doesn't need to fit _that_ well does it?" Uncomfortable with how large her chest looked with the dress taken in around her chest.

"It's your wedding dress and I'm going to make sure you look perfect." Muffy laughed, gently pulling back on Lily's shoulders, making her stand up straight.

"I look fat." Lily commented poking at her stomach.

Muffy leaned around Lily to look at her in the mirror. "No you don't." She glared. "Quit trying to get out of having your dress properly fitted." She was stern but a teasing tone remained in her voice. Finally finished pinning the dress into place Muffy stepped back and looked Lily over. "What are we going to do with your hair." She mumbled to herself.

"Whats wrong with it now?" Lily asked, looking her twin ponytails in the mirror

"Everything." Muffy pulled a box of hair supplies out of her dresser drawer. Playing with Lily's hair until she found the perfect hairstyle for her. Looking at her she couldn't help but notice the blank space on her chest. Thinking on it for a moment Muffy took a silver necklace out of her jewelry box and placed it around Lily's neck, a white oval pendent hung from the silver chain. "Something borrowed." She smiled.

Lily hugged the older woman's waist. "Thank you Muffy. For everything."

It was the second day of spring, one year since they had met. Griffin paced the beach shoreline, fidgeting with a red rose, his heart racing until it made him dizzy and he sat in one of the chairs in the front row. The mineral town preacher gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Nerves getting to you?"

Griffin let out a cynical chuckle. "You have no idea." He returned to his place in front of the chairs as people had started to arrive both from the valley and town.

It seemed as if everyone from Mineral Town sat on his side of the aisle. Griffin looked at the bouquet that Lily was supposed to carry down the aisle, it was white and yellow daffodils, then slipped the rose he had been holding into the center of the flowers. Ever since he met Lily, he had changed, and he knew things would never be the same.

Lily waited at the bar growing impatient as Muffy fussed over her hair. There was a knock at the door. "We're closed!" Muffy shouted through the door.

"Its me." Takakura's voice emitted through the closed door.

Lily smiled. "Come in!"

Takakura let himself in, closing the door quickly behind him. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked Muffy, who was already letting herself out. Takakura touched Lily's face lightly. "You are so beautiful." He murmured taking the seat next to her. "I have something for you."

Lily tilted her head, confused by him, she had never seen him act this way before.

Gently Takakura slipped a silver hair clip adorned with silver lilies into her hair. "Your father bought it before you were born, he had intended to give it to you when you were old enough." He sighed, remembering his old friend. "He never got that chance."

Lily touched the clip in her hair. "You kept it. All these years and you've kept it." She hugged him tightly. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Takakura held her there lightly. "If you want me."

The ceremony started, Gustafa played light music as Lily came into sight, Takakura at her side. Lily's deep auburn hair hung in loose curls around her face, catching what little light the clouded gray sky allowed as she walked. Muffy had made her dress fit perfectly, showing off every curve in Lily's body. Everyone turned to look at Lily but her eyes were only on Griffin, standing in front wearing a black tuxedo. Lily smiled at Griffin as she walked down the aisle and for a moment he forgot to breathe, all of the doubts he had about this moment fled his mind and everyone else faded away until she was all he could see. The gentle breeze off the ocean caught Griffins pony tail and flipped it over his shoulder, he leaned slightly to the side off of his leg. Reaching him Takakura let go of Lily, presenting her to Griffin, then silently made his way to the very back next to a blonde haired woman as the ceremony began.

"She's grown up."

"Glad you made it Claire." Takakura whispered.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. He seems like a sweet man."

Takakura nodded. "Griffin is a completely different man with her."

The pastor continued. "You may now say your vows."

Griffin grinned at Lily. "I vow to love and protect you, and stay at your side for the rest of my life."

"I vow to love you always and I will never go anywhere you can't follow." A few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Griffin pulled Lily close, holding her waist and kissed her, finally parting he held her there, a light spring rain started to fall. "I love you, Lily." His voice was husky but the words tasted sweet on his lips.

"I love you too."

Somewhere in the distance bells echoed through the valley accompanied by the sound of the falling rain. "I don't know how life can get better than this."

Her lips met his again, the past year flooding her mind. Everything they had been through lead up to this moment, to them starting a life together. "I can think of a few ways."

-  
**This was the final chapter of The Barkeep, thank you to the readers that stuck with me this far. I really enjoyed writing this and it was my first fanfiction so as always I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me. If you liked this fic watch out for the continuing story of Lily and Griffin's married life in After Happily Every After.**


End file.
